In electronic products, the grounding performance of a circuit system determines the circuit performance, especially the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), of a product. Among all the universal serial bus (USB) sliding expansion data cards, a data card with a sliding expansion USB connector includes a USB connector bearing plate, a sliding soft plate, a deck bearing plate, a main bearing plate, and a standard USB interface. The USB connector bearing plate is configured to fix the standard USB interface. The sliding soft plate is connected between the deck bearing plate and the USB connector bearing plate. The sliding flexibility of the standard USB interface is implemented through the sliding expansion soft plate. The main bearing plate is configured to bear the main circuits of the data card.